Sonne
by BlackDragonsSoul
Summary: Soundwave wants to marry Tracks SoundwavexTracks


**Yeah this was written for Crescent-moon-demon's contest on Deviantart.**

**Also my first story here on **

**Diclamer: Trasformers, not mine, but Hey, ya can dream right?**

Sonne

Soundwave x Tracks

Tracks sighed, he was sitting in a Cybertronian Church because his sster was getting married.

His mother was sitting beside him crying her optics out because her "Sweet little baby" was getting married.

Tracks sighed again, he knew that his mother later would rant of his ear Of how he should finally get married to a nice autodog femm and that he should stay away from that mean kittycon mech and speaking of kittycons...UGH!,

He would have loved to hit his head against a wall, but then he noticed that the ceramonie had started, his father ,who took a seat next to his mother, looked so very proud of his daughter. He had just given his daughter away, and he too was happy that she was going to get married...what he didn't like was that she was getting married to another Femme.

After the Ceramony

Tracks P.O.V

Wow, I was right once more. Mech Mom please stop, my ears are already hurting.

Ugh, I don't get it, why shoul I marry some femme? I have my Mechfriend Soundwave and he's all I need.

But only my sister ,Road-Rage, understands that. I also understand that she loves another Femme. Heck I think in my family I'm the only one who understands that!

As I look over to Road-Rage I smiled a bit, she was going throught the same torture as I was, only Dad was chewing her ear off.

I sigh foe the thousendth time that night. It was unfair.

Why can't I marry Soundwave?

After The Party

Tracks hugged his Sister one last time befor he started to walk to the house he shared with his Friends.

As he came home, he wasn't surprised to see something hughe and black staring down at him.

"HI TRACKS!", Tracks couldn't help but smile, his friends were still waiting for him.

"Hello Ying-Yang, Hello Mirage, how are you two?"

"Fine, and? How was the wedding? Are your ears still in tackt?", Ying-Yang asked, his bicolored optics staring at Tracks, makeing him feel slightly uncomfterbale.

"The wedding was quite okay. And yes they still are working perfectly.", Tracks answerd as Hound, Mirages mate, came in.

"Hey Tracks Soundwave called you, he said that he wanted to talk to you. And that you should call him as soon as you get back."

Tracks didn't even answer Hound, because he was up on his pedes fast, and ran out of the room to call his mechfriend.

"Hello?" Tracks heard a monotone voice talk,"Inquery: Who is this?"

"Hi Sweetspark, I'm back from the wedding and heard that you wanted to talk to me?"

Tracks spark was racing like nothing before, he knew that only Soundwave was able to do that to him.

"Positive. Fact: wanted to ask you something. Inquery: Would you like to go out with me?", Soundwave asked and tracks was sure that the other mech was blushing at the other end.

"Of Course I will go out with you Sounds. That would really be wonderful."

"Fact: wonderful, shall pick you up at seven tomorrow.",Soundwave said with a very happy voice.

"Good night. Fact: I love you."

"Good night, Sounds. I love you, too."

Next Evening:

Tracks was getting Ready for his Date with Soundwave.

Hound and Mirage had left for a date of their own and Ying-Yang Had been picked up by Scrapper, for what only Primus knows.

Now Tracks was alone and he wished he wasn't, He couldn't find anything to wear. Everything looked just to old or to ugly. Or even Both!

'Soundwave will be here any moment know' he thought, then it happend..The door bell rang!

Meaning only one thing:

Soundwave was here!

'Oh no, nonononononono! I'm not ready! Oh what should I do?' Tracks thought for a moment then he opend the door for his Mechfriend.

"Hi Sweetspark, I'm sooo happy to see you.", Tracks said as he kissed Soundwave on his mouthgard.

"I'm sorry that I don't look so good right know..."

"Fact: Not true, you look beautyful Tracks.", Soundwave cut in. "Inquery: Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Lets go sweetspark.",Tracks said as Soundwave took his servo in his hand and started to walk toward his car.

In the resturant:

Mirage took a look around, Hound had taken him to a very fine resturant. Usally he would be very happy about that, if only he wouldn't have a feeling that something was being planned here.

After all a few tables away sat Ying-Yang and Scrapper and Mirage would bet that Scrapper didn't have enough to invite his Friend here...Heck he was even sure that the Kittycon couldn't have even invited himself!

As the doors opend again, Mirage was 100% sure that this was all Planned, because now Soundwave and Tracks came in.

He looked over to Ying-Yang's table, the myscticformer looked back, the way he was looking at him he had the same thoughts.

'Soundwave, planned this...'

The eveng was drawn out now there were only a few in the resturant:

Soundwave, Tracks, Hound, Mirage, Scrapper, Ying-Yang and some others.

Tracks took a puzzeld look around, he had noticed he friends right away. It wasn't really that hard anyways, Hound and Mirage were sitting at a table near theirs and Shadow was constantly moving around Scrappers and Ying-Yang's table.

He was only woundering why they were here.

Tracks was so deep in though that he didn't notice that Soundwave got up and walked beside him until he was on his knee infront of Tracks.

"Tracks?", SOundwave started, he was sounding very nervouse and as Tracks looked down he couldn't help but Blush. He had a feeling of what was going to come.

"Inquery: Would, Would you Marry Me?", Soundwave asked pulling out a small box and opening it, in the box was a small but beautiful ring.

"O-Oh Soundwave.",Tracks could feel the heat rising up into his face and in the whole resturant you could feel a strange tension.

"YES!", Tracks answerd after what had felt like an enternatiy, he was crying out of happiness,"Yes I would love to marry you Soundwave!"

The resturant cheered happily for the newly To-Be-Wed.

The were so happy that the didn't notic the two pairs of optics staring agrely at them.

Later Outside

"Sööö You guys planned that right?", Ying-Yang aksed still smiling of what had happend in the inside of the Resturant.

"Posativ""Yes""Yau"

"I knew it!", came Mirages reply. "I knew there was something wrong as I saw Scrapper sitting in there!"

"Hahahaha, very Funny Mirage.", came an annoyed reply.

"TRACKS! STOP RIGHT THER YOUNG MECH!", all of the froze, and Tracks started to turn into a pastly red color and looked like he was about to faint.

Behind them were Tracks parents, and they didn't look very happy.

"Tracks get away from those mechs, NOW!", his mother yelled. But Soundwave and the others wouldn't have any of that, so Soundwave held him in his arms whre Tracks started to calm down a bit.

"I think he's old enough to decide for himself right?", came a question of Scrapper.

"Yup, you're right Scrap. So let's get him home 'for he falls over.", YIng-Yang, in a way he KNEW that would piss Tracks parents off.

"WH- WAIT!", was the last they heard befor they started to drive, back to their house.

At Soundwaves House:

"I'm so sorry Sounds.I really didn't notice them.", Tracks apologized again, while he was petting Ravage.

"Apologies: Not needed. Fact: wasn't your fault.", Soundwave tried to calm he fiancé down.

"Fact: Am happy, because of your agreement."

Soundwave opend his mouthgard and leaned down to kiss his beloved one.

'Tomorrow', he tought while kissing Tracks, 'we shall start out on planning the wedding.'

The next Day:

Tracks and Soundwave had started to plan everything out. They wanted the wedding to be in three monthes! So they had to work hard and good.

Of course their friends would be helping them, but it was still a lot of work to do.

Right now, Tracks was in a dress shop with Ying-Yang, Mirage and Starscream.

Two of them had already gotten married, so they would have some good tipps for him...Or at least he thought so.

'Choosing a dress is hareder then I thought.', Tarcks thought while the 13 dress he had tried on had failed the test of the three other mechs.

At the smae time, again with three mechs Soundwave was trrying to find a suit towear to his he couldn't find anything good enough.

After six whole hours Tracks finally had his dress and Soundwave had his suit.

Now the mechs were trying to find a priest whom would wed them, but that was even harder then trying to find their clothes.

It seemed as if all of the priests were against the wedding of the both of them.

"Why wouldn't Primus want us to marry?", Tracks asked the last Priest in whole Ikaon.

"Primus doesn't want anybot to wed over crossfractions. For that would only bring pain.",The Priest answerd. The only one who was telling the Truth, all of the others had lied.

"But if I would lose Soundwave, that would bring me much more pain, then anything else in the world.", Tracks started to explain. "I would probably go offline from the pain..."

The Priest stared at Tracks then Soundwave, who had started to hold the Autodog in a very loving way.

"I see...I can also see how much you mean to him...Alright, I will wed you two, for this is Primus wish."

"Really? Oh Thank you So much!", Tracks and Soundwave shook the servo of the Priest happily.

Three days befor the Wedding

Ying-Yang P.O.V

Wow, talk about tension. The whole room is heating up, from alone. Maby Tracks shouldn't have done this, after all only his Sister like us, his parents...well I'd rather not say what the said to me...as I came in the Room.

"Inquery: Ying-Yang? Have you got the new Flowers?", I look up to soundwave, who had asked me. Oh man now I can't stop feeling guilty for them.

Tracks Dress turned out to be to Small, as he tried it on at home it ripped. Starscream had to resew it.

The Musicians had told us that the had to go somewhere else.'I'm still looking for that city.'But Mirage has an old friend who will take care of the music now.

And last but not the last, the flowers I brought for the Church had started to burn right outside of church.

'Atleast it wasn't my fault this time...'

"Yeah, I have them. Don't worry Soundwave, tomorrow I'll bring the to the Church and help decorate. and this time the Roses will still be white and flowers."

"-Yang: Thank you."

"What happend with the first flowers?" I look over to Arcee, she was Road-Rages new wife.

"The started to burn.I have no fraggin' Idea why."

"Oh my. I do hope that evrything will be alright with them tommorow then."

Now Tarcks's mother was talking. I didn't like the how she talked, but hey. I'm the guy with the CPU problem, could be that I'm just imagening things...

One day befor the wedding

Tracks P.O.V

I lookI thought of how it look in the church, everything was beautyful, and I had to thanks Ying-Yang and Scrapper...And Mixmaster. The three of them did great work.

As I look at my Dress I smile It was also beautyful. Starscream has the talons for working with fabrics. But if I had to sew the clotheings of so many younglings, and sparklings I would be good at that too...

Everything was wonderful, only one little thing botherd me.

The night befor the wedding. soundwave wasn't allowed to see me befor the wedding, otherwise it would bring bad luck.

I sigh, I really miss Soundwave. I hope he is missing me too.

Normal P.O.V

Tarcks sighed and rolled on his back. He really was missing soundwave, for all because he wanted to tell him something. But that would have to wait. If he wanted or not.

Tracks sighed again and placed a Servon on his stomache and thought of how to tell Soundwave, wothout that his parents would hear...and probably do something they would later regret.

Not even five minuets later he fell asleep, thinking of what would soon be.

Wedding Day

Outside the Chapel

Everybot was getting ready for the ceramony. Soundwave was alreaady waiting at the altar.

He was nervous, not even his mask could hide that.

Tracks just got ready to go through the door, but the problem was.. His Dad.

He didn't want that Tracks gets married to Soundwave, so he wouldn't be giving him away.

Usally in these situations The grooms father would have to give the bride away, but Soundwaves parents had gone offline for a few years.

'Oh no, what should we do?', Tracks thought, it was a tradition the someone should give the bride away.

Tracks sighed, he couldn't go down the aisle alone.

"Damn, we're late.", Tracks turned around and saw Galvatron and Cyclonus:

Megatrons parents.

"Tracks? Whats wrong? where is your father?", Cyclonus asked, not really caring of what his Mate had just said, "Isn't he going to give you away?"

"No, He didn't want to so that I wouldn't be able to marry Soundwave. And I don't really want to walk alone..." Tracks said, very sadly.

"What about Grandpa?", The three mechs look down to SilverStorm, the ring carrier, "Can't he give you away Tracks?"

"well...I'm not so sure..."

"I'd gladly do it!", Galvatron said, much to everyones surprise.

"Brides aren't sopoused to look so sad on their wedding day. So thats why I'll help out."

"Thank you so much Galvatron Sir!"

Inside the Chapel

As the music started, it wasn't "Here comes the bride" or anything else you would be expecting. No, the song was from really what you would play on a wedding and many were angry for the musician to play such a song.

Soundwave shot a glare towards Ying-Yang, he was the only one who listens to Rammstein.

But as soon as the Refrain started, he couldn't help but to starte in shock.

'1 Hie kommte die Sonne,2 Hier kommt die Sonne,

Sie ist der hellst stern von allen, und wird nie vom himmel fallen...'

the song was perfect, How Tracks was led down the aisle from Galvatron. Nobot was bothered by the fact that that wasn't Tracks father. Everybot could only think of how Tracks looked like if the sun was really coming into the Chapel.

As Glavatron gave Tracks to soundwave and sat down, the ceramony began.

"...and do you Tracks take Soundwave, to you husband?..."

"I do.", Tracks said even befor the Priest asked the question.

The priest looked shocked for a moment, the he smiled.

"Very well. I know hereby declaire you two for wed. My Primus watch over your soul."

He looked at Soundwave.

"You may now kiss the bride."

After he said those words Soundwave reatrched his mask and kissed Tracks passionatly on the mouth.

And all in The Chapel, Started to Cheer, loudly and happely for the two new mates.

Then Soundwave did something that nobot had thought that he would do...

He Picked up Tracks and carried him out Of The Chapel, where some of the other bots were waiting.

Of Course the bots outside started to cheer as well.

But neither tracks nor Soundwave could care. They were far to happy to think of anything else but them.

"I really love you Sounds."

"Tracks: I lvoe you too. I will always love you. Nothing will evre get me to leave you."

Soundwave said before he kissed Tracks again.

the were shure that nothing would be able to hurt them now, not with them being so happy.


End file.
